residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Journal de Peter
Journal de Peter est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak. Emplacement thumb|leftNiveau Le moment de vérité. Le document se trouve dans le bureau des affaires étudiantes, sur un meuble vers l'entrée. Description Des allusions à un vaccin contre le virus T. Transcription Français= 30 août – La création du réactif est au stade final. Une fois la création terminée, nous aurons enfin un moyen d’arrêter le virus-T. Greg, un ex-chercheur, m’a parlé des sinistres activités d’Umbrella. Je n’aurais pu créer ce réactif sans son expertise. Utiliser les recherches dans son propre intérêt est impardonnable. Nous avons appelé ce réactif Soleil. Pas besoin d’ombrelle quand le soleil brille. Le nom du réactif est bien trouvé, si l’on tient compte de son rôle. 15 septembre – Greg m’a donné l’échantillon T pour tester Soleil. Il n’est pas très stable mais il a réussi à arrêter la croissance de la cellule virale ‘T’. La victoire est proche ! Au fait... Comment Greg a-t-il obtenu l’échantillon "T" ? Il m’a dit qu’un ami le lui avait secrètement fourni, mais il pense qu’Umbrella le poursuit. Que me cache-t-il ? Ça ne me regarde pas. < Quelques pages sont déchirées... > 19 septembre Il semble que j’ai eu tort. Greg est-il capable de telles choses ?! On dirait un coup monté. Il a tout planifié depuis le début ! Il ne m’a pas poussé à terminer "Soleil" pour rien. Suis-je le seul, à part Greg, à savoir comment créer le mélange ? Est-ce que ma vie est en danger ? Je devrais faire l’innocent pour un certain temps. - Echantillon T éliminé. - Cacher les instructions. - Contacter George. |-| Anglais= August 30th - Reagent creation is at its final stage. When it is completed we will finally have a means to stop that wretched T-virus. I heard about Umbrella's heinous dealings from an ex-head researcher named Greg. I wouldn't have been able to create this reagent without his expertise and assistance. Using viral research for personal gain is unforgiveable. We named this reagent Daylight. You don't need an Umbrella in the daylight. I find the name quite suits the reagent, considering it's main purpose. September 15th - I've received the T sample from Greg and tested Daylight on it. It's still not all that stable but it is managing to suppress the growth of the 'T' viral cell. Victory is nigh! Come to think of it... How did Greg obtain the "T" sample? He told me a friend secretly got him a sample but he thinks he's being chased by Umbrella. Is he hiding something from me? Well, I shouldn't snoop... September 19th It seems I've been totally mistaken. How could Greg do such terrible things?! It seems this has all been a ruse. He planned everything from the start! There must be a reason why he rushed me to complete the "Daylight." Am I the only one who, other than Greg, that knows how to create the compound? Is my life in danger? I should just play dumb for awhile. Discarded T sample. Hide compound instructions. Contact George. |-| Japonais= 8月30日 試薬生成はようやく最終段階に入った。 これが完成すれば、奴等が「T」と呼ぶ悪魔のウイルスにも対抗できる。 アンブレラの悪行は、もと研究主任として組織にいたグレッグから聞かされた。 彼の勇気ある謀反と専門知識なくしてはこの試薬は作れなかっただろう。 私もひとりの医者として、ウイルスを悪用し私服を肥やすような輩は許せない。 私たちは試薬を「デイライト」と名づけた。 アンブレラを不要にするもの…日の光。 ヤツらを一泡吹かせるのにふさわしい名だ。 9月15日 「T」のサンプルをグレッグから受け取り、「デイライト」の効果を実験する。 まだ安定性に欠けるが、確実に「T」の活動を抑制している。 完成は間近だ。 それにしても…グレッグはどうやって「T」のサンプルを入手したのか。 昔の知人から極秘に、との説明だったがアンブレラからは追われる身のはずだ。 人に言えない秘密でもあるのか？…いや、下種な詮索はよそう。 ＜･･･何ページかが破られている＞ 9月19日 どうやら、私はとんでもない間違いを犯していたようだ。 あのグレッグが…あんなモノを…。 全ては、彼の筋書きどおりだったのか。 私に「デイライト」の完成を急がせたのも、何か裏があるはずだ。 …そう、この生成行程を知る者は彼の他には私一人…ならばいずれ、私の命も？ しばらくは、気付いていないふりをして様子をうかがうべきだろう。 ・Tサンプルを破棄 ・生成メモを隠す ・ジョージと連絡を取る Galerie pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-59-48.png|Emplacement. pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-44-94.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-46-47.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-47-91.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-49-24.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-50-64.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-51-98.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-53-35.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-54-70.png pcsx2 2020-01-20 17-26-55-81.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak en:Peter's Diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak